


You're My Universe

by blueyeddrabble



Series: Iwaoi Fluff Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Iwaizumi is a big softy, M/M, Stargazing, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble
Summary: Iwaizumi has to top his birthday present for Tooru since he blew the last present on a trip to the 2016 Olympics.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi Fluff Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020





	You're My Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my entry for Day 2 of Iwaoi Fluff Week.
> 
> Prompt: Birthday/ Moon/ "You’re my sun, my moon, and my stars"

July 20th, Iwaizumi’s favorite day of the year. It was the day that his mom brought him to the hospital to meet her best friend’s son. Who throughout the years became his best friend and eventually boyfriend. Celebrating his boyfriend’s birthday is the thing Iwaizumi looks forward to the most in a year. It all started when they were four years old, and Iwaizumi caught a bug to give to Oikawa as a present. The smile that bloomed on Oikawa’s face from his best friend giving him a present imprinted in Iwaizumi’s mind and has stuck with him forever. It is almost as fun of a memory as the squeal Oikawa let out whenever he realized that there was a beetle in the box. This birthday was important to Iwaizumi though, this was the last one they were going to spend together before they split apart for college. He knew he was pulling out all of the stops. He had to make this birthday one for the record books. 

The couple started the day out in bed together, cuddled close together. “Oikawa wake up.” Iwaizumi whispered into his boyfriend’s ear, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Mmmm…” Oikawa groaned, moving closer into the warmth his boyfriend was providing. 

“C’mon baby. It’s your birthday. Do you really want to miss out on what I have planned this year?”

“Aww Iwa-chan you remembered! You’re the best boyfriend ever!” Oikawa greeted his boyfriend’s mouth with his own. “I don’t know how you’re going to top the week long trip you got me to Rio for the 2016 olympics though.”

“I don’t think anyone can top that, but it was my parents and your parents who made that one a reality. You can do whatever you want today, but I made reservations to your favorite restaurant at 6 tonight.”

“Alright Iwa-chan! Makki texted me, so me, him, and Yahaba are going to brunch.” Oikawa leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. “I’ll see you tonight babe.”

Iwaizumi spent the morning running errands to make sure he had everything necessary for a night with Oikawa. Knowing his boyfriend, he packed up a volleyball as well as the directions to the field they’ll spend the night stargazing in. There have been news reports about tonight being a super moon, and he thinks it will be the perfect place to tell Oikawa just how much he loves him. 

The night comes, and Iwaizumi goes to pick up Oikawa in his parents’ car to drive them to the field. 

“Iwa-chan, you brought the car? We can just ride the train to get to the restaurant.” Oikawa looked beyond confused.

“We’re not going to the restaurant. I have a surprise for you.”

“It better involve some food, since I haven’t eaten anything since brunch. Speaking of, did Kyoutani tell you that he finally told Yahaba that he loves him. It’s kind of weird. We’ve been dating since our first year, but you’ve never told me that.”

“I know, but I never thought it was necessary for me to tell you. I’ve been by your side since the day you were born, and I mean I’d be stupid to not want to have you by my side for the rest of our lives.” 

“Aww Iwa-chan, it’s adorable when you say stuff like that.” Oikawa pinched Iwaizumi’s cheek then planted a kiss on him.

“Pinch my cheek again and I’ll turn the car around.”

“Iwa-chan you sound just like a dad, maybe I should call you daddy.”

“Save it Trashykawa. You already know I don’t like that.” 

“Fine, who knew Iwa-chan was so vanilla.”

“Stop talking about this. Get out of the car we’re here.”

The car is parked in the middle of a forest surrounded by trees on all sides. The night sky was completely clear allowing for an unobstructed view of the super moon and the stars. 

“Here’s this.” Iwaizumi tossed some milk bread to Oikawa. “I’m gonna grab the stuff from the trunk, then we can sit down and look at the sky.”

“Iwa-chan this is perfect! The moon is so bright that we will definitely see a UFO if it flies by.”

“You’re such a nerd, and you are so perfect.”

The two laid on the ground, side by side when Iwaizumi started to do exactly what he planned for the day. He knew he was definitely going to one-up the trip to Rio.

“Oikawa, you know I couldn’t care less if the stars shined or the moon was massive, but when I see the smile they put on your face. So in a way you’re my sun, my moon, and my stars. Everytime I see you whether you have that dumb smirk on your face or that adorable pout that makes me weak in the knees, I get weak in the knees because seeing you is absolutely the best thing in my life. I love you Oikawa Tooru. I love you so much Tooru, it makes my heart hurt.”

Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi with tears streaming down his face. “Iwa-chan, I love you so much. You are the best thing that I could have ever asked for.” Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a tear filled kiss. 

“I know this might seem rushed since we are still in high school, but I also wanted to ask you if you’d spend the rest of your life by my side. I want to marry you, Tooru. I want to spend every second of my life with you. I want you to be by my side when we have kids. I want you to stay the person I’m in love with. I want to be able to look at you and remember the person I fell in love with when we were in middle school. I love you so much, and I never want to spend a moment without you.”

“Hajime… of course I want to marry you, and we may be too young to get married, but know that I will always be yours. You’re my person. I couldn’t imagine life without you.”

The stars in the sky shone bright, but they couldn’t hold a candle to the light that just flickered between two people in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Come yell about gay volleyball with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble).


End file.
